<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"save me..." by takayuiHikari34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914478">"save me..."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayuiHikari34/pseuds/takayuiHikari34'>takayuiHikari34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chronic Illness, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayuiHikari34/pseuds/takayuiHikari34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a peaceful morning at Seventeen's dorms. But who knows that actually one of their members have gone missing. </p><p>From then on, everything just keep messing up.</p><p>Will they be able to save that particular member?<br/>Will they get through all the problems that come?</p><p>Look out! Cause it will never be easy like they thought...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another peaceful morning at Seventeen's dorms. Their last scheduled just finished yesterday and from today onward they were getting a 'little' vacation. And that is why their dorms seem a bit quiet cause everyone decide to wake up late.</p><p>Except for one person.</p><p>"Jeonghanie hyungggg~~ Let's go!!" The boy with black hair with his cute smile shout as he open the door to his hyung's room. Instead of finding that person on his bed like usual, the room was empty and clean. Even the bed looks like no one has sleep on it the night before. </p><p>"Jeonghanie hyung? Where are you?" the boy ask as he went into the room, searching for the said person. He looked to his left and right. Under the bed. Inside the closet. Everywhere inside the room. But he still can't find him. Even his belongings like his wallet and smartphone isn't there. Moreover, it was so quiet, like the room has been left for a long time.</p><p>"Ya Dino-ya!! What are you doing?" come a new voice belong to a boy with his plump lip looking a bit like American but actually not. He make his way to 'Dino' with a frown on his face. </p><p>"Ahh. Coups hyung, have you seen Jeonghanie hyung? Did he go out? Cause he's not in his room. Between hyung, are you going out? Why are you all dressed up?"</p><p>"Yaa! One at a time. I just come back from the company. Ceo-nim want to meet me. /sigh/ It's about Jeonghan."</p><p>"Why? Did something happen?" Dino start to worry.</p><p>"No. But Ceo-nim said Jeonghan has gone to holiday with his family. He said not to disturb him and that means no calling and chatting as he want to spend time with his family. But, why did you search for him?" </p><p>"Jeonghanie hyung promised me that we gonna eat breakfast together. But I guess I got ditch by him." he laugh as he try to cover his disappointment.</p><p>"Cheer up, Dino!! Maybe he didn't mean to. Let's just have breakfast together with the others. Go wake them up okay." said the leader as he go to wake up the other members.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Soon everyone knows the news about Jeonghan. Some of them try calling him, but the call did not get through. They all seem speechless about it, cause Jeonghan is not the type to just go like that without telling them. If not everyone, he at least will notify Seungcheol to not make them worry, but this time, even the said person does not know anything and had know it from their Ceo.</p><p>They try to pay no attention to it because it's not a big deal, as they said. Jeonghan just with his family, why should we worry. But who are they kidding, they all still had a slight worry in their hearts and a question that no one know the answer to it.</p><p>'Why Jeonghan did not tell us?'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile,</p><p>In the room that was so dark that we cannot see what's in there, looking like some abandoned warehouse. Little light emits from the window that struck across the room to where a lone boy was sitting on a chair, with his head down. The boy looked like he was sleeping, did not mind the musty smell of the room at all.</p><p>He was suddenly woken up by the light radiating in his eye.</p><p>"Ughh. Where am I?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The sun were just rising, signalling the day were just about to begin. A boy was saw tiptoed across the living room to the main door and escaping quietly. That boy that have a black hair, his bangs curl a little, heaved a sign as he managed to escape without anyone noticing. He didn't forgot to bring his phone and wallet as it was important.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He decide to leave early in the morning. The road was empty and seem a bit lifeless unlike usual, as in now it's only 7 a.m., because he have to go somewhere important. So important that his members cannot know about this. This is his little secret. He knew he only got this moment because their vacation started today and he's sure the other members will wake up late to gain back the sleepless night they had before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The place he's going to is not that far from their place, that's why he decide to just walk on his own. He can also take some alone times to clear his head with everything that's going on in his life, giving him fresh air to keep his mind on the track back. He was lost in his thought when suddenly he feel something bad. It's like suddenly he was given a six sense to notice when something's wrong. Maybe because he always take good care of the younger ones in his team and always know when something happen to them that he become more alert, that he feel his hair on the back stood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stopped on his track and quickly turn around. 'Weird.' , he thought, as there's no one behind him. He observe his surrounding one more time, and that is when he noticed it. That shadow. That humane shadow beside a lamp post. He slowly turned back around while trying to control his breathing. He didn't even notice that he was panicking. 'This is not the time to be panicked, Yoon Jeonghan!' He continued walking, acting like he didn't saw the suspicious person just now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He start to speed up his pace bit by bit when he saw the glimpse of the building he's going to, the hospital, and hold himself from running as he did not want the kidnapper or whatever that person is to know him panicking. But suddenly he can hear the footstep behind him got louder and before he know it, he heard them running towards him. He can no longer hold himself and start running too. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side that day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was caught in a hold by not just one person, but three! One of them put a cloth on his mouth, and he's slowly feeling dizzy. He can sense his consciousness fading bit by bit. The last thing he saw is the smirk belong to one of his catcher. And then everything becomes dark.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>